1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device which performs a read operation in a read mode corresponding to a write mode, an operating method thereof, and a data storage device including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally divided into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices. While volatile memory devices lose stored data when their power supply is turned off, nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even without power.
Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) using flip-flops, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) using capacitors, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) operating in synchronization with an external device.
Nonvolatile memory devices include NAND flash memory devices, NOR flash memory devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) using ferroelectric capacitors, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) using tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) layers, phase change random access memory (PRAM) using chalcogenide alloys, and resistive random access memory (ReRAM) using transition metal oxides.
The paradigm for the computing environment has shifted to ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. The use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device that uses a semiconductor memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a semiconductor memory device may provide excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since there are no moving parts. Data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, universal flash storage (UFS) devices, and solid state drives (SSD).